


Not Exactly Broadway, Now Is It?

by definitely_not_samoa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School plays that don't exactly work out, Humanstuck, Multi, Underage Drinking, Who likes West Side Story?, Work In Progress, drug mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_samoa/pseuds/definitely_not_samoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Principle Scratch thinks Eridan's sudden problems stem from all the free time he spends with his brother, he takes the liberty of signing him up for the drama club. Lucky Eridan because it's just in time for the fall musical! Eridan much rather be cut in half in half than have to deal with 'theater people' but when Feferi Peixes walks through the auditorium door he realizes this might be a way to patch up their once perfect friendship and even make the move he's been waiting oh so long to make. Of course things don't go as planned, but how much fun would the experience be without new friends and a few mishaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Talk With Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it does mean so much! If there is anything I did wrong/ you would like to tell me please put those comments in my ask box in the tumblr mentioned in my profile. Updates will be weekly unless stated otherwise.

    You’ve never seen anything more tacky or ugly in your entire life, and you’ve seen _a lot_.  The putrid green was hurting your already delicate eyes. You reached up to rub them behind your thickly rimmed glasses. Your other hand was picking at a loose green strand of string coming from the chair you were forced to be sitting in. _Green_. You could barely stand the color, so the fact that it was all over the entire room alongside the fact you were being _held against your will_  just made everything all the more worse. The man across the desk cleared his throat and placed his folded hands on the wood in front of him. Even the desk was green. How’s that even possible?

    The man cleared his throat again, this time with more emphasis. “ Mr. Ampora, do I have to remind you why you are in my office picking apart my chairs?” Your hand stopped, letting a green string fall from your nails to the floor. You rolled your eyes before fixing them on the balding man across from you.

    “Yes, I think you do, because through my eyes, Doc, I didn’t do anythin', as of late, that would land me a spot in your marvelous chairs.” You may or may not have snarled at him at the end of your statement. Your eyes trailed back to your hand on the chair, although you’ve stopped your plucking at the loose strands. The principle and you have never really had a close relationship, thank god, but you do know that he’s usually a calm and cool person, delivering every school wide address with the same adamantine monotonous voice, but when he gets mad he gets _mad_.

   He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before addressing you. “Mr. Ampora, although I may hold a doctorate you will refer to me as ‘Principle Scratch’, and I hope that is understood. You are in my office because I feel you are a vengeful boy on the path of nihilism.” You pursed your lips and nodded your head, pretending you knew what that last word meant. Never would you let this guy think he could one up your own extensive vocabulary. What a pompous nitwit your principle is. “To put it in terms you may understand better: You may have been spending too much time with your brother.” He looked you straight in the eyes. The absolute nerve of this man! First, insulting you and then further insulting you by insulting your blood!  He, however, began speaking again before you could voice your opinion. “Skipping classes, disrespecting the teachers in the classes you show up to, being rude to other students.” This man is absurd, truly. You’ve rarely done any of those. Yes, maybe now more than your previous year before at this hellhole of an educational center, but your angelic ninth grade year should justify the insignificant  misdemeanors of the past couple of weeks. Once more though the principle didn’t let you get a word in edgewise. “ I  feel this change in your behavior is attributing to the fact you have too much free time.” What the hell did your free time have to do with this? “So I took the liberty of personally pulling up and flipping through your file to find that, surprise surprise, you’re not in any sort of extra curricular activities.” You may not be buddy buddy with Scratch but he certainly knows your feelings on school. You get in, suffer for about six hours,  and leave. No strings or clubs attached. You're hoping your expression conveyed this to him. “So the basic logic here, Mr. Ampora, is to put you in an activity.” Scratch shuffled the papers that were in front of him on the horrid desk. “It would seem that every activity we offer here is completely filled. All except for one.” He handed you a paper, an itinerary for the...your eyes scanned the brimming sheet trying to figure out what club the paper was for… oh no.

  Your discomfort must have shown through your usual perfect façade because Scratch smiled. “The drama club.” You threw your arms down at your side and silently whined. “Now, now, Mr. Ampora. Someone as dramatic as yourself will certainly easily find yourself with pleasant company within a group of thespians. Just in time, too. The spring musical is coming up.” He smiled wider. It was a strange and disgusting sight. “ You may leave my office now,” you let out an audible sigh of relief, “however,” there’s always a catch with this guy, “ you can head to the auditorium for the first meeting of the drama club  for the spring musical.”

   “You’re kiddin' me.” Your shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no winning and no more fighting. You could walk right out the front doors, but you’d be back in this office before you had a foot off campus. Oh god, the smile was larger.

   “Would you like me to walk you there myself, Mr. Ampora?” You just shook your head and stood up. “ Say hello to your brother for me,” Scratch spoke as you walked toward and out the door.

  “Yeah, whatever.” You waved him off.


	2. Theaters & Ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning look into the world of the drama club and the sorry souls of those who inhabit it.

   Thirteen thirty-six. Auditorium.  For extra clarification the sign had the braille under it also, even though that only applied to one student and that one student didn’t even read braille. So you guess it doesn’t even apply to her.

    The metal on the door handles was cold. The temperature in the theater was colder. None, though, were as cold as your damned soul and heart at the moment. Well, maybe not your soul but definitely your spirit. It was already low but the twenty degree difference between the theater and the rest of the school definitely affected it. You quietly but hurriedly made your way towards an empty seat, as it seemed that was what everyone else was doing. You recognized most the people who were gathered in the rows and rows of seats in front on you. There were even some faces that’d you never expect to have seen acting. Well trying to act, you haven’t seen anyone in the act yet. Hopefully, you never will. Hopefully whoever is running this thing will come to you like an angel in a dream and speak with a voice of flowing silk and golden honey and say ‘Oh Eridan, it would seem there was a mistake, and there are no more openings here’. They would try to apologize, but you’d be too happy and too full of euphoria to hear them. That would be perfect. A voice of flowing silk and golden honey was not the voice you heard though.

    “Uh, hey Eridan. What are you, uh, doing, I guess.” You didn’t realize you had a hand on your face until you pulled it away. You craned your neck to the left. Instead of a clear aisle way with rows of seats on the other side your vision was cut off by brown eyes and a sorry excuse for a mohawk staring back at you eye level from their wheelchair.  A deep breath and a sigh from your part of the exchange.

    “I’m sitting Tavros,” you explained, annoyed yet simple so that he’d get the picture you’d rather be left alone. “You, if anybody, should understand that.” His smile dropped as yours grew and you found yourself waving off his wheelchair as it made its way to a different section of seats. The smile dropped. God, you couldn’t stand that kid. You couldn’t stand a lot of people, true, but you could not stand that one in particular. There was only one person that surpassed him on the ladder of ‘people your life would be better off if you didn’t know’.

    A couple more pathetic people entered the theater before the doors were shut. But, really?  You didn’t even want to be here and you were on time. There’s a  thick line between late and lazy, and those stragglers crossed that line by one hundred feet. All except maybe one, who sauntered her way up on the stage, red skirt flowing behind her. Kanaya.

    Kanaya, surprisingly, wasn't on the PYLWBBOIYDK ladder. She was bottom on an entirely different ladder, one named for people you could actually stand. Kanaya stood in the middle of the stage surveying everybody in audience. Her eyes stopped on yours and her face twisted into a miniscule smirk. You glared back. The smirk melted into a thin smile and silent laughter. More eye rolling from you. In your opinion she did that _all_ too much.

    A smaller girl went up and stood beside your friend. Blonde bob, clipboard, orange hoodie and a shirt with a pink octopus. You knew her, but what was her name? Ra…? Ro…? Rox…? No, not Roxy. You don’t even think you know a Roxy, who’s Roxy? No, it was Ro…ose. Rose! Yeah, you’re pretty sure they’ve been dating for a bit now. Not completely positive, but they were holding hands so the probability was good. Rose clapped her hands.

    “People of the theater,” she started. She can’t be serious. You were now one step closer to gouging your eyes out. “ You're all probably wondering what we have decided to produce to the people of the arts for our spring musical.” She was naming a musical, not writing a novel. It took three or less words and not paragraphs. “ Well we,” she motioned towards Kanaya and herself, “are proud to say that…,” the theater doors opened and shut with a bang. Everyone, yourself, Kanaya, and Rose included, turned to see who could possibly care as less as you do to show up this late. You couldn’t see because of all the people blocking your view of the door but apparently Rose could. Her face lit up brighter than the awful glare the theater lights had on your glasses. You went back to staring forward with your arms crossed in front of your chest.

    “Aww, Feferi, So glad to see you here! Your pleasure is always a company." Normally she would have been being sarcastic but-wait, did she say Feferi? You tilted your head to see to the front row of seats, and, sure enough, a perfectly tan and tiny girl was shaking a bangle-clad purple-nailed hand at Rose and Kanaya. So Feferi Peixes was in the drama club? The one club you managed to be stuck in. This must be a sign from God!   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! If would like to ask/tell me something you can do so in the ask box on the tumblr mentioned in my profile.


	3. Some people are fish people and some people are cat people. Some people are muscular jerks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible backstory isn't a reason to get punched in the face. Assault, however, is.

   Feferi Peixes, like Kanaya, was not on the PYLWBBOIYDK ladder. Feferi Peixes didn’t come within one hundred light years of that ladder. She, instead, is the very top rung of not the ‘people you can actually stand’ but ‘ people you like a lot’ ladder. You’ve known Feferi since second grade, where you met most of the people you’re ‘friends’(very very loose term) with now. The two of you were also on the community junior swim league together when you were in fourth grade and have been the bestest best friends a pair of best friends could fathom being. Or you were. You both kinda just floated away from each other the start of this, your tenth grade, year but you’ve been looking to try and find a way to rekindle the amazing friendship you once possessed. Or maybe more. Since you were old enough to understand what a relationship was you knew you wanted one with Feferi. She was beautifully and naturally tanned and had an amazing sense of fashion, not much unlike yourself. She was pretty funny for somebody who constantly made fish puns and you and her shared the same favorite color: purple. Your face may or may not have blushed but it probably did and you ran a hand through the purple strip that tinted your naturally dark hair. You pulled your signature blue scarf around you and thought about how maybe drama club wouldn’t be all too terrible to you. Maybe the musical this year would be… would be? Musicals, musicals. Oh, ‘Grease’ is a musical! Grease had romance! So did…. ‘The Sound of Music’, right? You don’t know, you’ve never seen it. You were once forced to sit through ‘Grease’ though. You could only imagine it: Eridan Ampora as John Travolta and the lovely Feferi Peixes as Sandy! On second thought, how old were you when you saw ‘Grease’, because what was the name of John Travolta’s character? It doesn’t matter but as long as you're him and she’s her it would be perfect. That would without a doubt bring you two closer.

   You were too busy daydreaming to hear what it was Rose had said was going to be performed this year. People walked past you, heading to the doors. Apparently today was over. Tavros was wheeling himself up the aisle way. You could ask him but you’d much rather die a slow painful and excruciating death then be the one to initiate a conversation between the both of you. Somebody else, though, was coming up the aisle that you’d much rather talk to. You leaned out of the seat and grabbed a fistful of dark green plaid. There was a delay, shuffle of feet, and two angry hazel eyes on you. They didn’t phase you.

   “Nep!” You ran an arm up and down the side of the girl’s arms, loose soft plaid fabric of the overshirt she always wore over her t-shirt bunching around the shoulders and elbows when your own hands moved up and down, rubbing her arms. “Hey, I wasn’t listenin' real well, so I was wonderin' if you could tell me-,”

   “Eridan stop.” Nepeta stiffened in your touch. There was a moment of confusion, but you continued faking your enthusiasm.

   “Nep, you don’t have to be like that!” You batted your eyelashes. “I really just wanted to know-,”

   “Eridan stop!” She jumped slightly to try and get out of your hands but they only gripped tighter. You weren’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. 

   “Really, Nep. Please just-,” then you saw him. All muscles, black wifebeater, sunglasses you’re pretty sure are broken, and hair longer than any self-respecting man should have but it was in a ponytail so it’s ok. Not really. This was the last place you would have imagined him being but since Nep’s here he was probably dragged along. He says he’s into ‘fine art’ but you wouldn’t call creepy pictures of horse porn fine art.

   Standing behind her, Nepeta only reached his shoulders. You were taller than she, of course, but the dude was still scarily tall. And strong. Was the first freshman in school history to make varsity wrestling and youngest person in state history to win state champion. All these facts turned and tumbled in your mind as he cracked his knuckles, a loud echoing sound. You gulped.

   “Is there a problem here?” You quickly, awkwardly, shuffled to your feet. Walking backwards was never your forte, but something clicked in your brain that if you don’t do so well you’re probably dead meat. You were now in the large seatless walkway that led to two doors that opened up to the hallway. Equius was following with his arms crossed and Nepeta behind him.You didn’t dare try to turn and run, he’d easily pummel you, so you sidestepped your way to the door opposite side of the theater than the one you came in from. Blindy trying to open the door backwards didn’t prove successful, and Equius and yourself were basically nose to nose with your back against the door. More blind groping and… there’s the doorknob! You quickly turned it and rushed backwards into the hallway. There was nowhere to turn, though, so you ended back against the wall. Rarely would you surrender, but now it seems getting hurt is futile, and maybe on a stroke of sudden luck he’d never hurt you. The truth is he never would hurt you! Usually. But this time you messed with Nepeta, so the arms in front of your face and silent praying wasn’t going to help. Try pleading aloud one more time.

   “Eq, I was askin’ a question, honest. I don’t know what you think I did but whatever it was I assure you I would never…,” you ran out of words. Equius’ face softened but only because he turned to Nepeta.

   “Is this true?” Nepeta only shook her head. There was a fistful of your shirt in his hand, and you were slammed against the wall.You braced for impact.

   The impact, however, didn’t come. Equius was looking back at you now. “Glasses,” he spoke calmly. You shakily took your glasses off and shoved them in your pocket. You didn’t know what to expect now or knew why he asked you to remove your glasses. Confusion must have shown on your face because Equius smiled. Then he chose this moment to punch you.

   “Oh, motherfuck!” You were on your knees covering your left eye. You couldn’t see through your left eye but through your right eye, and through the pain, you saw Equius and Nepeta walking off after one of the most awkward one-sided hugs you’ve ever seen.

   “It’s ‘West Side Story’ you asshole. Excuse my lewdness,” you heard a deep voice say

   “You’re excused,” came the high-pitched response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you for reading! Comments, questions, strange facts, and things you don't want to talk about with your parents can be sent to the ask box on the tumblr mentioned in my profile. Extra chapter because today was a good day and the other chapter felt short!


	4. Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family bonding time

   The weather was absolutely lovely for about four thirty in spring. Nice and sunny with a good temperature and a nice breeze.  None of the perfect weather  was soothing your pain.

   There was going to be bruising. Right now the skin was yellow. Your sight didn’t return 'till you were already well on your way home. Only two blocks, not terrible. You’d much rather ride home but your brothers a dick. Seems to be a hereditary trait in the Ampora family.

   Small one floor house with a tiny grass lawn. Broken awning and broken chain link fence. One large tree out front. Garage door closed. Semi-normal exterior to the Ampora household. Unusual, however, was the lack of a black sixties Chevrolet Biscayne. Somebody was outta town for the weekend. Every other teen would grin to themselves and immediately plan a party. You, instead, sighed deeply and walked through the door.

   “Took you forever and a day.” You looked past the sad small excuse for a kitchen to the table to see your brother.

   “Had some stuff to attend to. Scratch says hi.” Your brother only nodded. “Haven’t you read that book, like, four times?”  You weren’t even sure your brother could actually read ,but nonetheless he always seemed to have his head stuck in the blue and white cover of the same book.

   “What’s it matter? It’s literary genius.” He flipped a page and  quickly scanned it before flicking his wrist in what he must of thought was an astute looking way. “‘The fault, dear Brutus, was not in ourselves but in the stars.’ Thats some deep shit.” You rolled your eyes.

   “He didn’t even write that: that was Shakespeare or some shit. Where do you even keep gettin' that? You don’t own it .”

   “Meulin lent it to me.”

   Meulin? “Hear no evil?” Your brother nodded. At least he didn’t have a Leijon have someone else attack him today.

   “Thought she freaked you out?”

   “Nah, her boyfriend does. Doesn’t want me around her and doesn’t me around that idiot friend of his. I ran into her, basically grabbed the book outta her hands, and ran out.”

   “Wimp.” Brother dear angrily sat down his favorite book. Feeling in your gut says he was gonna defend himself, but then saw your eye and changed his mind.

   “What the hell happened to you?” You waved your hand at him.

   “Nothin'. Some guy just got pissed off and boom,” you motioned toward the eye, “this happened.”

   “Why didn’t you just take them giant ass rings and get the guy back?”  He made a semi-valid point. You probably would have had you not been lying on the floor.

   “Doesn’t matter. Noticed Dad’s outta town. Are you gonna force me to watch those terrible movies he won’t let you watch when he’s here?” Your brother took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and popped one in his mouth without lightening it, all very dramatically.

   “ ‘They Shoot Horses, Don’t They?’ is a great film!”

   You only shrugged. “‘The Graduate’ is better.” He looked angry. You started talking again. “What about ‘West Side Story’, we got that?”

   “Of course we have ‘West Side Story’. Pinnacle of sixty one.” You dropped your school stuff and jumped over the back of the couch, getting comfortable for the movie. Sauntering by, your brother grabbed your scarf before you had time to even sit up and fumble for it. “So, chief, you never told me who gave you that shiner.”

   “Look, I told you, doesn’t matter.” Bending down to search through the movies, your brother gave a slight _tsk tsk_. “What are you goin' to do? Beat him up?”  He  held up the VHS tape and cover. Red with a firescape. _Fun_.

   “Fuck yeah I plan on roughin' up the guy! Nobody rumbles with my brother and get’s away with it.”

   You were putting an end to your brothers ridiculous over-protectiveness. “Alright, I’d love to see you try. It was Zahhak. There, now go have your own ‘rumble’ with him.”  Lots of gesticulations on your side. The only response was a laugh.

   “Horrus? I’d take him any day!”

   You shook your head. “Nope. The other one.”

   Your brother stopped laughing. “Oh shit, what did you do to piss off that guy?” Shrugging.

   “Just was askin’ his friend a question and he freaked out. Dudes crazy as a fuckin’  horse.” Your brother snorted. He pressed a button and the movie started rolling.

   One hundred fifty two minutes later and you were assured you wanted to be Tony more than anybody wanted anything in the world. You didn’t appreciate dying but the rest seemed great. The leather jacket and greased hair dye sitting next to you though didn’t understand why you were  non-stop smiling 'like that ‘Tuna kid'.

   “Okay chief, what’s your deal? What’s with sudden interest in all this singin' stuff?” He laid down with his legs stretched out if front of him on the sectional, cigarette still hanging from his mouth, black eyebrows raised.

   “Scratch thinks you’re a bad influence on me so to rid me of free time he stuck me in the drama club.” You raised your own eyebrows and finished off with a side smile. Your brothers face broke out into a mix between a proud father and amused teen smile. He lunged at you and wrapped one arm around your torso and ran one hand through your hair, planting fake kisses on your cheek. You couldn’t see, but you were pretty sure your face was a picture of utter disgust.

   “Oh, Eri! Baby! You’re gonna be a star!” More cheek kisses. “You’re gonna be the best one out there!” You struggled to get away from your brother.

   “Cro, I swear. Get off!” He hugged tighter.

   “Your face on the front page of the local newspaper! Your name in lights! Next thing you know my baby will be on Broadway!”

   “Cro, now. GET OFF!” You swatted your hand at his face. There was a hiss and Cronus pulled away cupping, his hands over his right temple. It took a minute before it clicked for you.  Oh shit. “Cro! Cro, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Is it, is it- are you okay?”

   Cronus just leaned back on his knees and checked his hand. There was a little blood on the tips of his fingers and smeared around the dark hairline, but it wasn’t as gory as you would’ve imagined. Definitely not as gruesome as how he got the scars. “Just… shush it baby bro.” He held out the hand that wasn’t on his face out to make sure you stopped your worried rambling. “It’s fine. No where near as bad as when I  landed ’em.” He chuckled. “It’s all good.” He threw his leather jacket on the sectional. “I’m just gonna take a shower, wash everything off.” He walked toward the tiny bathroom you both had to share. You lied down,  on the leather sectional, getting comfortable to start the Harry Potter movie marathon once he was done showering, as per tradition when the selected blast from the past was over and  dad went out of town. Your head landed right in the middle of Cronus’ jacket and you could smell the after shave he used, something by Barbrosal.  You planned on falling asleep until Cronus would wake you up but someone insisted on texting you right then.

   Hitting a few buttons made the vibrating stop and a few more made the text flash up on the screen:

             GA: Would You Be Ever So Kind As To Join Me Tomorrow At Starbucks? Eleven Thirty?

    Surprising as it was, you actually didn’t care much for Starbucks. Ironic, isn’t it? This kid from school named Dave sure gets a kick outta that for some unfathomable reason. You could tell, though, that Kanaya wanted to talk just by the way she phrased her text. God, you’ve known her too long. Actually, you knew her just as long as you’ve known Feferi , but you’d definitely spent too much time with her. Your text response was a simple sure.

    For some reason, as your waited for your brother, you mind drifted back to Nepeta. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was busy yesterday, hence Saturday chapter. Sorry.  
> Encore une fois, this couldn't be possible without the help and support of viewers like you. Thank you.  
> If you're the Lindbergh Baby and or the Grand Duchess Anastasia, last possible surviving member of the Romanov(a) family, and you need a place to tell your tale of survival (or tell me about all my grammatical mistakes) you can do so in the ask box on my tumblr mentioned in my profile.


	5. Coffee Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya and Eridan discuss some of Kanaya's concerns over coffee and cake pops

    “I already got you something.” A noise rang out over the background music of the already packed Starbucks. Turning around, you saw Kanaya already drinking some pink drink at a table by the large wall of windows.  She held up a white bag with the grey mermaid logo on it. After just barely hissing at the bright and blinding sun after the all night Ampora brother Harry Potter movie marathon, you sat down across from your friend and took the bag. Inside was a cake pop thing matching the pink of Kanaya’s drink. You took it out of the bag and gave it a quick once over, before putting it in your mouth. Strawberry.

    “You wanted to talk about somethin’, chie- Kanaya. You wanted to talk about somethin’ Kanaya?” A suspicious smile and eyebrow raise. She ran a hand through the petite amount of black hair she had before putting both elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. To anyone else it might look like bad and cliche flirting, but you knew better.

    “You were gonna call me chief.”

    You pursed your lips and shook your head. The perfect way to feign innocence. “Was not.”

    “Yes, you were… chief.” Smug smiling. Your face was stoic.  She sipped her drink before continuing. “You were in the auditorium yesterday.”

    “Yes, I was.” You removed the empty cake pop stick from your mouth. You almost accidently said chief, so no need continuing to seem like your brother.

    “Great. Why?” Her voice never changed. Kanaya, like the well hated Do- Principle  Scratch. They needed to learn a little thing called intonation.

    “Scratch feels I’m uncultured.”

    She stopped tracing the curl in her hair with her fingertip. “Why do I feel like you’re lying?”

    You exaggerated your sigh. “Look, I was just in trouble so he stuck me within a group of ‘good influences’. He obviously made a bad choice.” You motioned at the short green dress. Clenched jaw, raised eyebrow. She was too easy to read. “Please don’t tell me it’s yours”. Your own teeth were near gritted and eyebrows furrowed.

   “The basic design and dress were mine but Porrim added the bow and cut the neckline.” Kanaya crossed her arms and looked out the window.

   “Speaking of, how is your sister?”

   “I think she’s at a feminist rally.”

   “Good for her.”

   “Quite.”A moment of silence.

   "I’ll pray some douche doesn’t try to objectify her and her… low cut top?”

   Kanaya shook her head, sighing. “I’d be surprised if she wore a shirt. Besides, my mother has the praying covered.” Kanaya and her sister, Porrim, both liked fashion but that’s where you’re pretty sure the similarities stopped. Your friend’s all for equality, as much as the next person, although she thinks her sister takes it to the extreme. Not all too good for their over-protective mother.

   “I can’t believe she let you out of the house without a rosary," you mentioned, looking at her lack of neckware. It was true. Kanaya’s mother always made sure she had one on her. Your friend produced the jade beads and cross from somewhere in her dress and threw them around her neck with an eye roll. “The dress has pockets," you noted.

   “Of course, they’re necessary.” She sat back in her chair and raised a perfectly polished hand in dismissal. “Do you even want to be a part of  the musical?” Friday: not so much, but now...

   “Yes. Very much, in fact. I want to be Tony.” She snorted. You glared. “Is there something' that is funny?”

   “You’ve never set foot on the stage before, and you want to be the lead ?”

   You crossed your own arms and huffed. “I think I’d be a fine lead.”

   “I’ve never heard you sing.”

   “Unlucky you.”

   “Have you ever acted before?”

   “Does it matter as long as I’m good?” Kanaya stared, probably trying to psychoanalyze you. Her face softened as something mentally clicked for her.

   “You’re doing this for someone," she said slyly.

   Quick, feign innocence. “That’s… That’s crazy talk! Doc forced me into it, yes, but I would’ve blown him off had I not been interested.” A soft smile on Kanaya’s bright green lips.

   “Nepeta?”

   “Please.”

   “Vriska?” You tried not to perk up. Vriska was always someone you really liked, but also hated. When you were younger, you hated each other together and as friends but now that hate has spun into ignoring each other completely.

   “Nooo.”

   “Feferi?”

   “Kan, please…”

   “You didn’t deny it. It’s Fef.” You could tell she was happy for figuring it out  but her voice still lacked the change in tone. You fixed your scarf.

   “Can I go home now?”

   She sighed. “Eridan, I’m glad your gonna be a part of this, but I don’t know how well your going to do.” She shrugged. You were slightly offended.

   “For what reasons?”

  “Doesn’t work well with others,” she held up one finger. “ Doesn’t sing,” two fingers. “Most people consider him an ass. Has a streak of purple hair nonconforming to the time period.”

  “I’ll dye it. Your lack of faith hurts.”

   “Just saying. I’m going to keep my eye on you. You’ll have to prove yourself if you want to be Tony.”

   “I will.”

   “Can’t wait.” Kanaya picked up her drink, almost empty, and walked towards the door. You followed in suite. “Need a ride?”

    She knew you all to well. This morning you walked two miles here “I’d love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already kno' doe


	6. Take Me To Your Best Friend's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Eridan and Feferi reunion at a Peixes house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference to 'The Great Gatsby' that would completely spoil the book so if you're reading/plan on reading it you'd want to lightly skim when Eridan's describing Fef's house

    Cronus was still passed out on the couch when you walked back through the front door.  A slight buzzing noise drew your attention from the couch to the counter where Cronus’ phone was vibrating. You walked over to the table and picked up the purple cased device It was a text message, you could tell that much, but didn’t bother reading it, opting instead to throw it at your sleeping brother.  Cronus jolted awake and quickly looked around. He relaxed when he saw you.

    “Jesus fuck, Eridan! I thought I was getting murder-napped!” You silently questioned him. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “ Wait, what ‘s  with the look? What did I say?”

    “Murder-napped,” you repeated slowly.

    Cronus nodded. “Murdered slash kidnapped. Makes perfect sense.” He gave you a quick once over. “Why are you dressed?”

    “Went out to get coffee, and, you know, it’s twelve thirty in the afternoon, so I’m dressed like any normal person.” Cronus just stared at you with a tilted head and one eye closed, still obviously in that state of half asleep and half awake. “What did the text say?” His gaze intensified  and he shook his head questionly. “Your phone?”

    “My, my phone?” He searched the blankets around his legs before holding up his phone as if he’s just won some sort of game the both of you were playing. Unlocking it, he slowly read the text that had been sent before lifting his head to you with a smile plastered across his face.

    “Stop that. You look like a psychopath.” Your brother put the phone down and fucking _leapt_ over the back of the couch as if he had been in West Side Story himself.  He beelined toward the bathroom. You, simply put, were speechless. “What the hell, Cro?”

    The sound of laughter wafted from the bathroom and with it was the sound of running water. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to a party tonight!” You checked the clock, slightly confused.

    “It’s, like, twelve forty. What time is this party?”

    “Look, _Dad_ ,  it starts around, like, nine. I gotta shower ,though, and get dressed, and do my hair, and go help Peixes with the pre-party.” That was attention catching.

    “Peixes is throwin’ this?”

    “Yeah, well, you know how her and Megido’s mom work together or some shit?” You racked your brain trying to remember that name. Cronus helped, “Her family moved from Japan when they were young.” You vaguely remembered coming home one night to Cronus and some thin blonde with chopsticks in her hair making out on the couch with  ‘La Dolce Vita’ playing on the TV.  You yelled yeah. “Well, to word it like Meenah did, ‘Her Imperial Bitchiness and her slave are out of the city so let’s throw a party and get shit faced drunk, for the halibut.’ You can come too, little man. You just gotta spread the word.” The bathroom door shut, echoing through the house. You pulled out your own phone and scrolled through the contact list searching for people to tell. It wasn’t long before you decided you could probably get Karkat to show up.

    CA: lookin for a party tonite

    CG: NO!

    CA: sucks

    CA: its at fefs place at 9

    CG: CAN I ASK WHY THE HELL YOU WANT ME TO GO TO SOME STUPID

    PARTY AT FEF’S PLACE?

    CA: cause your always so wound up kar

    CA: let off some steam

    CG: LET ME SEE…

    CG: NO!

    CA: terezi will probably be there

    CG: GOOD FOR HER.

    CA: gamzee is probably going to get higher than the fuckin sun

    CA: only you can stop him from ending up back in county jail again

    CG: GAMZEE’S NOT A FIRE AND YOU’RE A FUCKING BEAR IN A DUMBASS HAT. ANY OTHER REASONS, MASTER OF PERSUASION?

    CA: maybe you can get your brother drunk and off his high fucking horse and laugh at his drunk fucking shenanigans

    CG: . . .

    CG: THAT DOESN’T SOUND THAT BAD.

    CG: I MIGHT BE THERE.   

    CA: hell yeah you will

    CG: SHUT THE HELL UP ERIDAN

      Easier than expected. Next was Kanaya.

    CA: party tonite at fefs

    GA: Already Heard. I’ll Be There.

      Way easier than expected. That about cleared up your contact list. The only thing left to do was follow your brothers getting ready ritual and figure out a ride there if he’s showing up early for the pre-party.  He’s taking his motorcycle and your not arriving early like some nerd, you don’t have any wheels yourself, and you already asked Kanaya for a ride once today. Way to have eliminated your options early, Ampora.

      In the end you were able to get a bus closer to the Peixes’ house but still had to walk a couple blocks to reach what should be entitled the Peixes’ _mansion_. You lived in a very low class neighborhood near the school were it a was rare to find a house with two floors and you got a tiny square of dead grass for a yard. The Peixes, on the other hand, lived in a gated community where every house has enough space between to fit your house in three times, three floors plus a basement, a giant ass patio, a pool Gatsby would be proud to die in, and, best of all, Feferi Peixes.

     You checked your phone. The clock read nine forty five, quite a bit later than planned. You could thank your brother for this. He made you change five times before completely giving up and dressing you himself (‘There’s gonna be babes there, baby bro. Gotta dress suave and smooth if you don’t want to end up alone in a shitty house with a pair of ungrateful ass teenage sons, ‘kay?). It wasn’t a complete waste; you did look quite fine. Not suit and tie but not Friday night football game, a good shade of somewhere in between. You would bother knocking but before you could someone else opened the front door and took off running. Off the raised porch. You only winced a little as you heard the body hit the shrubbery below. A very very slurred voice shouted ‘I’m ok’ into the dark night. You definitely didn’t see that and quickly stepped through the threshold.

     People, people everywhere. Ridiculous dancing, loud music, stumbling bodies, and a prominent smell of smoke drifting from about everywhere. If this was the inside you might not want to see the out. You didn’t recognize anyone you knew or felt like talking to so outside was were you went.

     It wasn’t much better. People danced around the pool and there was a DJ set up in a small gazebo in the back corner. There was a mini bar to your left and to your ri- what the hell was that? You brushed your hand through your hair and sure enough there were ashes. That really smart part of your brain said don’t look up, so what did you do? You ignored it.

     Ashes. In your eye, on your glasses. You slung a slew of curses as you tried to dispel the stuff from your hair. The three people leaning over the second floor balcony almost lost it laughing.  Cronus had one of his own cigarettes hanging from his lips, Meenah a large cigar, and Damara a small joint of something illegal no doubt. Meenah waved.

    “Long time no see, baby Amp.” Meenah tapped the cigar more but this time you were able to sidestep the ash. You forced a smile.

     “You too, Meenah. Can’t believe you’re still rockin' those shitty rat tails you call braids! Good to see some things never change.” Her expression immediately changed and you saw her baggy jeans and crop top stomp off with your brother in suite. Damara waved excitedly to you.

     “HELLO BABY CRONUS!” Her accent was still so thick from being born and living in Japan as a child. You’d imagine she’d know better English since she’s been in America since fourth grade but her second language vocabulary was enough to get her by. On second hand, it was probably good she didn’t know more English. Cronus’ sometimes mentioned that in the Japanese he could decipher Damara had quite a mouth matched with a large imagination. She returned your wave with a smile and  walked out of your line of sight to find Meenah and Cronus. One more peruse over the yard, and, yep, nobody. Well, Gamzee was swimming  in the giant pool by himself. He was probably higher than a stilt walker with an irrational fear of the ground though, plus he creeped you out, so it’s probably best not to disturb him. You turned around to walk back inside.

     There were two more floors. You were bound to know _someone_. Jeez, not like people didn’t know the Peixes. Fef’s the student body president, whose responsibility it is to deliver morning announcements and, you know, other important stuff. Well, you didn’t know but other people probably did. Which is why said other people, specifically ones you know, should be here. Then there’s  Meenah, who’s… Meenah. Just popular and very well known. Everyone knows they wouldn’t want to miss a Peixes’ party. You started climbing the stairs to the second floor.

     Wait.  The hell was that? It sounded like… barking. Although more pained than barking should be. When you were young you remember Fef having a dog ,but you figured the thing would be dead by now.  The barking sounded like it was coming from somewhere to the left. You booked it.

     Empty room. Empty linen closet. Empty… no. _Locked_. Loud barking from the other side. “Hey!” Your fists pounded on the white wood. “What’s goin' on in there!?” With all the barking and laughing coming from the other side of the door you doubted they could hear you. You hit the door harder. “Hey, open it up!” Now, instead of laughing it was groans and someone muttering ‘I’ll get it, I’ll get it’. The soft click of the door unlocking was just barely heard over the background party noise before a single eye could be seen through the menial space between the door and frame. The guy eyed you up and down before silently questioning what you wanted.

    You put on your best fake smile. “Hi! What the hell are you doin' to that dog?” The eye widened.

    “There… there’s no dog, man. What are you talking about?” There was an outburst of what could only be  described as sniggering.  You could hear the scratching of dog nails on tile.

     “Open the damn door.” The guy still pretended like he had no idea what was going on. God damn it, you are not looking for a fight but this guy seems intent on trying to give you one. You pushed open the door and the idiot guarding it stumbled backward. There were about seven people  crowded into the bathroom with one dog laying in the bathtub.

     “Oh, are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” The giant beast of a dog was whimpering away and now you understand why. These humongous imbeciles had put masking tape all over the poor dog. You looked around and the guilty culprits were trying to hide rolls of tape behind their backs. Each must have had some of Meenah’s _specialty_ punch because they were all failing terribly. You pushed a few out of the way and stepped over to the poor animal in the bathtub. Shit. The beast had only gotten bigger since you had last seen it ,and it was a war horse to begin with. It took every last bit of strength, but you heaved the animal out of the tub and stumbled with it out of the bathroom. No one dared to object.

     You hadn’t been to Fef’s house in about two years but you could still easily find her room, the safest place for the dog. Top floor and last door at the end of the right hallway. It was also the only door that said ‘Feferi’ in bright purple stickers on the front from when you both were quite a bit younger. You knocked, just to be safe. Not like Fef had a boyfriend or anything. No. She probably wasn't in there anyway.

    “Come in.”  You tried slowly opening the door, but the dog couldn’t stand it and burst through the space between door and frame and jumped on top of Feferi, almost completely smothering her. You could see her trying to push the mass of fur off before sitting up. Her face fell. “Gl’bgolyb! What happened!?” She looked at you, still standing in the door. “What happened to my dog!?” You put your hands up to her accusations.

    “I-I found her like this! Some idiots put tape all over her and…,” Feferi waved a hand at you.

     “Oh, I didn’t realize it was you.” Didn’t realize? Fef leaned over to her bedside table and put on her glasses. Oh. “Come in, Eridan. I know you didn’t do it.” You stepped inside the room, awkwardly looking around with your hands in your pockets. Fef was trying to work out some of the tape. “Eridan?” You turned and looked at her. “Would you mind going to the kitchen and getting me some scissors?” You merely nodded.

     “Uh, yeah. Be back in a sec.”

    “I can’t believe she just hit him!” In the past hour and a half you had both managed to rid the colossuses of a dog of every last trace of tape, each drink a little too much of aforementioned ‘specialty’ punch, and now you were curled up on Fef’s covers sharing embarrassing stories. Mostly of people that aren’t yourselves.

    “She hates my brother _soooo_ much! It’s ridiculous!” You were both laughing way too hard thanks to drinks. Current story was about Porrim and Cronus.

    “Okay, okay,” Feferi was lying on her stomach, propped  up on her elbows and blushing from all the alcohol, “explain this to me again because it would seem Porrim and Cronus would click!” You put a hand behind your head and laughed more.”

    “Look, I know! Th-,” she cut you off.

     “They’re just both such whores!” She whispered that last word. You laughed harder and pretend to be insulted. Gl’bgolyb looked at you both from the floor with a confused look only dogs could give.

     “Feferi Peixes!”

     She covered her reddening face with her hand. “Sorry! Sorry! Go on!”

     “You think my brother’s a whore!” She rolled on her back and clenched her stomach. You were feeling the same pain from all the laughter. She waved for you to go on. “Well as far as I know, my brother has _not_ slept with Porrim and Karkat’s brother. Or Meenah too, maybe. I don’t know.” Fef’s face just completely changed, eyebrows up and eyes wide.   

     “Nonononono! Believe me, they _have_.” You looked over at her questioningly. “These walls,” she said loudly, almost yelling. She clumsily got off the bed and staggered to the light pink walls. Sure enough, the sound of her knocking was loud and echoing and enough to probably be heard from a floor below. She shuffled back to the bed and fell on top of you.

     “Fef, I’m so sorry.” She laughed and nestled her face and bundle of hair into your neck. She sighed.

     “I missed you, Eri.” She squeezed you as an attempted hug. Not like you were waiting for it, but that was the first time she had called you Eri tonight. You squeezed back.

     “I know. The worst part is without me you’ve had no one to properly tell you when to change because, _oh my god_ , are you seriously wearin’ a jean jacket?”

     She lightly hit your arm. “Meenah dressed me!”

     “Meenah also wear crop tops and oversized baggy pants year round."

     “True,” she said. “So call me crazy, but on Friday did I see you in the theater?”

     “Not crazy. I’m all for West Side Story.” It was a slight lie, but it wouldn't hurt her.

     “I love it, too! I wanna be Maria.”

     In that moment you were the happiest person in that entire house. Without a doubt. You hugged Fef more, both of you laughing like mad. Oh, thank every heavenly being for this moment right now. The laughter died down.

“I missed you too, Fef.” **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour la lecture. Commentaires, questions, et les choses de l'exemple peuvent être mis dans la boîte de poser sur mon tumblr mentionné dans mon profil. Merci!


	7. 30 days, 2 brothers, 1 dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start learning audition material.

   Monday. The most hated day for the majority of the world. Back to school for the children, and back to work for the adults. Mondays used to not be so bad. You'd get to school, bullshit your way through classes, and haul ass home. But now, because of your good friend Scratch, you had to stay on school grounds longer than what should be legal. Fucking fun.

   Four. School ended fifteen minutes ago, meaning you should have been in the theater ten minuets ago, but you've been dicking around and thinking of dodging for those ten minutes. In the end it was what you could remember about Friday night that brought you back.

   It seemed most people were coming in late, and that practice or whatever they called had yet to even start.  It also seemed that there were way more people here than last time. In their defense, it was a five minute announcement that someone could tell them the next day in the hallway. You  walked down by the 'orchestra pit', or 'roped off area where a cheap piano had been dragged' if you were being honest. Next to the piano was a pitiful desk on wheels littered with a memo pad, a cup of coffee, and pens, plus a folding metal chair. Kanaya had more pens behind her ear, packets of paper in one hand, and what looked to be an attendance sheet in the other.

   "Hello," You chimed. "Seem bu-"

   "Busy? I am. Rose is out sick, and we cannot afford to postpone auditions. Every last thing is now up to me to decide, and I _am_ feeling the pressure on my shoulder." You stayed silent as she scribbled notes on multiple papers scrawled in front of her. She sighed deeply at your silence and turned to you. " _Hello, Eridan_. Is that what you wanted? Recognition?" She returned  to the papers. "You're such a child," she muttered. Your lifted your hands, palms toward her, in the universal signal for 'whoa, chill' or 'sorry'. Both worked right now.

   "Are you okay," you dared to ask. It was only a half-sarcastic question.

   "Stress, Eridan. I'm doing this completely alone, as I told you."

   "Not completely alone," a voice added from the piano bench. A short western-style saloon piano tune played before the goof king of fucking goofs looked around the propped up piano top thing. You didn't know what it was called.  Kanaya faintly smiled, but it looked more like the smile of a mad man in hysterics then anything else.

   "Yes, thank you John," she said through gritted teeth.

   "Is he tryin' out," you asked Kanaya.

   "Yep," John answered in a voice too innocent for someone of his age. He smiled his buck-toothed smile at you. You sneered in response.

   "What did you bribe him with? A leadin' role?" You smirked at Kanaya.

   "Eridan, go sit down before I kick you out." A week ago you would've pestered Kanaya 'till she physically carried you out the door, but instead you stayed silent and turned to find a seat. You heard her sigh 'oh, thank god' under her breath as you walked up the aisle.

   "Oh, fuck." It seemed as while you were chatting away, everyone decided to take all the plausible seats. You could sit in the back, but thinking back to your café conversation from Saturday, you were still out to prove to your stressed friend you were serious about this, and for serious reasons. At least she had to think 'for serious reasons', since 'wanting to get close to a girl' probably didn't constitute as serious reason.

   "Ampora!" A whistle followed your name. You turned to your right and saw that there was one seat open. Next to the open seat was Strider, of all people, waiving his hand like a mother picking up her son in a crowded train station. You rolled your eyes, dropped your dignity, and walked past occupied seats to the open one. You sighed as you sat.

   "Let me guess. Tryin' out for the school play is super ironic and funny to you?"

   "You know it," Strider shot back. "Why are you here?"

   "Slight bit of trouble. Apparently this doubles as a reformatory program." Strider made an 'ah' noise. "Was this not ironic enough for your brother to join you," you questioned, noticing his absence.

   "No, no, not at all. He's caught up in some robot building club, I don't even know." Dave turned around in seat. "Weren't you apart of that?" You turned to see who he was talking to and immediately sunk back down in your seat. The douchbag pair of sunglasses next to you was talking to a pair of sunglasses behind who thought  _you_ were a douchbag.

   "Yes," the deep voice answered, "but I have since left to pursue other things."

   "Because he's an awesome best friend," a happy voice rang out beside the bulk of person. Nepeta tried to push him in a friendly and affectionate way, but instead the force pushed back on her, and she about toppled over herself.

   "Does that mean there's a spot open," you asked, hopeful.

   "For you," Dave tried to clear up. You nodded.

   "No," Equius replied fast.

   The sound of a throat clearing ripped attention away from their insults. Kanaya stood in the middle of the stage, bending down to be heard in the single mic. She looked less ready to murder someone than she had when you had talked to her. "Auditions," she wasted no time," each person _must_ audition both song and scene. Gentlemen, your scene will come from where Tony and Riff are having their nice two-minute heart to heart. You will be Tony, and I will respond from my desk as Riff. As for the ladies, you will be doing a dialogue between Anita and Maria, _tu como Maria, mi como Anita_."

   "That's not proper Spanish," someone called from the back of the room.

   Kanaya waved a hand. "I take French anyway," she muttered.  She cleared her throat again. "In order to try and hear everyone's full range, the men will be singing 'Maria'. Ladies, surprise surprise, will be singing the solo part of 'I Feel Pretty.'" The theater buzzed with excitement.  A single hand shot up. Kanaya sighed loudly into the mic. "Yes, Dave?"

   "If I want to play Maria, do I still have to audition with the male song?"

   "Yes, Dave," she answered slowly. You were starting to fear for your safety even more. A mad Kanaya is dangerous, but Dave should be smarter than to mess with a tired Kanaya. She will rip him to shreds without a qualm. "If there are no more questions, you can flock like the sheep you all are to the front table and pick up a script." No one stood up. She pointed to the table. "Yes, now!" She made circular motion with her arms. People slowly went and picked up a script. You filed after Dave and picked up the thick stack of papers. "Yes, good," she practically slurred. "Now," she clapped, " ladies first!" She walked off the stage and down to the beaten desk and chair. "First up is. . ."

* * *

   Two and a half hours. In hindsight, it was actually pretty good time considering everybody who tried out, but since you had to sit through _each and every one_ it was tedious. There was no rule that you had to stay the entire time, in fact most people left when they were dismissed from the stage, but Kanaya had told you specifically not to. So lucky you had to sit through the same two songs about thirty times.

   You had seen way too many people you knew try and sing today.

   Inner monologing and reflection aside, you and Kanaya were currently making your way through the building to walk home.

   "That was," she started tiredly.

   "Brutal," you finished for her. With what strength she still had left she shoved your shoulder.

   "They weren't actually too terrible. Definitely material we can work with." You walked in silence for a moment, your sneakers squeaking on polished tile and her heels clicking.

   "Are you gonna cast Dave for Maria?"

   "No," she answered quickly.  "But those were some surprising high notes during his audition," she added.

   "Is that what you called the bird-like screechin'?" She hit you again.

   "You could say the same for yourself, Eridan."

   "Please tell me you're jokin'," you laughed.

   She shrugged. "Only slightly."

   "That hurts, Kanaya. That hurts deep." She shrugged some more. "Now what's for you?"

   "Sleep." She thought a moment. "Then put together a cast list, and confer with Rose over a cast list." You were at the front doors. You held one open for her like the ~~kiss ass~~ gentlemen you are.

   "Anyone you're really feelin' certain for on any part yet," you questioned, eyebrows raised.

   "I don't think that was proper grammar." You tried, though you were pretty sure it was. The both of you made your way to the sidewalk that would eventually lead to your houses. More like, eventually for her. You're house was only about 10 minutes out, but she had to walk through your neighborhood and another block to even get to the entrance of her neighborhood. What a saint.

   Leaves crunched under your feet, and Kanaya's heels quietly clicked on the sidewalk. Everyday sounds. You two walked in a comfortable silence, a phrase your entire friendship could probably be described in. You think to yourself quietly to yourself before a legitimate question arises in your mind. "How did two sophomores get to be put in charge of a the school wide fall play? Don't they have teachers for that?" Kanaya smirked and you readjusted your backpack.

   "Well," she started,"  the drama teacher wants to try and make almost every project like this one entirely student run as possible from now on, so for this Rose and I are really the guinea pigs here. As to _why_ us, the drama teacher told Rose she seemed to be a person who 'worked better in a leadership personal," she explained, somewhat loquaciously for Kanaya.

   "His exact words," you questioned.

   "His exact words were 'you're too tense when you act, but you're mature and have proven to have good time management  and leadership skills," she said bluntly. Sunlight streamed through old trees and what little leaves were left on them and shone onto you both. Kanaya smirked at something and lifted her head to sun, like a sunflower following light and warmth, seeming to lose tiredness in the rays. "Rose asked if she could have her own second in command, so here I am. Assistant director slash stage manager and self-appointed  costume manager." She said the last bit with a  proud yet dramatic flair.

  "You say 'self appointed' like Rose is gonna put someone else in charge of the _fashion_ part of all this," you tell her. There's a slight chuckle shared between the both of you.

   "Your stop." You looked up, and yeah, your dilapidated house sat like shit to your left.

   "That was fast," you commented. She nodded and watched as you started towards the door.

   "Eridan," she said to your back. You turned to face her, and you could see the signs of stress and lack of sleep more than before. Fucks-about-posture thrown to the wind, under eye bags, and you weren't going to tell her this aloud, but the color of her skirt clashed with her cardigan the more you looked, and her usually gelled loose short wisps of hair that resemble vintage flamenco dancer curls by her ears were frayed wherever the wind pleased. 

   "Yeah?"

   "You did good today." If this was anyone else you'd think they were being sarcastic. Hell, Kanaya would still say this sarcastically. You could tell she meant it, however, by her soft eyes and tired disposition. You gave a genuine smile.

   "Thanks." She nodded and continued on her long trek home while you fished for your keys.

    You did good today.

    There wasn't a way to take that that _wasn't_ going to go to your head. You did good. Hell yeah, you did do good! You were confidant in your singing ability. Years of forced church youth choir were to thank. Good habits start young. Now if you had your dad or Karkat's, the pastor, to blame for these good habits was the real question. You bothered to memorize your lines before reading with Kanaya, as to not get on stage and have your nose stuck in the script (though if you were being truthful to yourself you had the lines mostly known from your first watch and since re-watch of _West Side Story_ ).  Your singing had emotion, your acting had emotion, there wasn't a male in the auditorium better than you! That's what Kanaya was probably trying to tell you. She was trying to clue you in. She probably had a messy yet still elegantly scrawled list she made up in the auditorium with a basic cast list, and your name was probably at the top with 'Tony' written next to it. _I don't think that was proper grammar_. Nice one.

   You walked wistfully through the front door. You did good today.

   You were greeted with a quiet house. Unusual in the Ampora house. If your dad wasn't yelling, your brother was blaring music ( or making _some awful noise_ ), and if that wasn't happening the house was empty. You never made any sort of loud noises. Yet everyone was home, and everyone was at peace. The house even smelled...nice, somehow. Not like it smelled awful all the time, but it usually doesn't smell _this good_.  Your dad looked up to you from where he was behind the kitchen counter. He smiled a smile uncharacteristically soft of him. It seemed out of place on the scary-businessman extraordinaire that is your father. The two _giant fucking face sized scars_ didn't help achieve the sweet look either. Your dad's had the scars since long before you were born, but you never got used to them. You don't know if your dad has ever been to prison, but you feel that's probably where the scars came from. Forget all of this though,  something else was off. A couple things actually, since you came out of wonderland to notice them. Your brother didn't have his usual metaphor hanging from his mouth, there were candles on the cheap dining room table, and your father is wearing his 'SERVING LONG SENTENCES AND GOOD BURGERS' apron, a gift from either you or your brother from a long ago fathers day. It was funny when he used to work at a law firm, even though he was never a judge, therefore never _really_ served up long sentences. Did make decent burgers, however. The apron seldom left it's spot on a hook in the closet, yet when it did, there was usually something great about to happen, and not only dinner food wise.

  You would not rule out world peace with how happy your father looks. 

   "You're just in time for dinner, Eridan," he addressed you. You smiled in return, patiently awaiting whatever blessing lies in wait. How far did this happiness and chill attitude go? You set your backpack at the door. Your father noticed but didn't say a word. Incredible. No 'put that in your room' or 'stop throwing your shit around'. You walked to your designated chair across from your brother at the table. The last finishing touches of whatever your dad was making were put on, and he walked out from around the kitchen counter with a glass pan in hand.

   And the angels sang, and the children stopped crying, and fading sunlight streamed  through the back door and cast heavenly light unto the dish: Your fathers lasagna.

   You saw your brothers eyes widened. They looked up and met yours, and the two of you exchanged questioning looks. What in the world has gone so right for the universe to bless you both so with the beauty and delicious incarnate of your fathers lasagna?

   He carefully layed the lasagna down, and then sat with it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them with an excited vigor. Scooping out lasagna for the three of you, your father started the dinner conversation.

   "Sons," he addressed the both of you, looking from each of your dark eyes to your brother's," I bet you're wonderin' why I took the time, on a random Monday no less, to cook and fix up the house." You and your brother both nodded and muttered 'well yeah'. The old man sighed again. "Well, I wanted you both to have a good dinner and nice house to remember me by..."

    Your brother visibly choked on his drink, and you stopped your fork midway to mouth.

   "What th- are you like dyin' or somethin'?!" Your brother spat panickedly towards your father.

   "Remember you by? Where are you goin'? What in the-," You cried yourself. Your father hushed you both with a wave of a hand.

   "No! No! No! I'm not dyin'! Why would I be dyin?" Cronus and yourself kept silent. "No. Nothin' like that." He sighed again. "At work today, I was informed that for the next month, thirty days, I will be workin' from the corporate office... on the island." Cronus looked taken back. He hurriedly swallowed his bite of food and looked at your father.

   "Island? What fuckin' islan-," your father whacked him in the back of the head.

   "Watch your fuckin' language," he warned him. Cronus gaped at him. "I'm an adult," he excused.

   "I'm an adult," Cronus offered.

   "I WAS GETTIN' THERE!" Your father roared. You silently and smugly chuckled at your brother being yelled at. "Anyway," he cleared his throat," one, the _Long Island_ , idiot. Two, I called your aunt since I'll be gone for a month," you and your brother both sighed in defeat. The good blessing was for your dad, this was a pity lasagna. A 'sorry your aunt is the worst person to walk this fucking  planet but she's the only person I trust to watch you and your brother' lasagna. You weren't too hungry anymore. "- but she's outta the country."

   You felt one hundred pounds fall of your fucking shoulders and hurtle to hell, probably right into your Aunt. Does hell constitute as out of the country? Your father turned to your brother. "So I got to thinkin', you're eighteen-," 

   "I am," your brother interrupted, eyes glossed over, yet still hanging on his every word.

   "-and I guess I'll still technically be in the state-,"

   "Yeah, you are!"

   "-so though I'm not supposed to leave the city, if there is an URGENT emergency-"

   "There won't be!" Cronus promised.

   "-I'm only two hours away. So, Cronus, I'm leavin' you in charge of the house and of Eridan."

   Your brother looked like he just won an Olympic gold.  "Thank you," he started. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he practically cried. Your pathetic excuse for a brother mocked kissing your father's rings.

   "I'm trustin' you, Cronus. Don't fuck it up. No drugs, No parties. Them's about the only rules. Can you follow those?"

    "Yeah, yeah, 'course!"

    "Good."

    Lasagna never failed you. God fucking bless. A month away from your dad, a dream for every high schooler to ever live. Just an empty house for you and your brother. A house of endless possibilities. Only two rules and both having anvast neverending supply of loops holes. There might not be parties, yet there might be get togethers, or social gatherings, or study groups. Cronus won't do any sort of hardcore drugs, but he'll probably smoke one of his 'metaphors' or two. What a dream. A pipe-dream come to life right before your eyes.

   "Holy shit," you quietly muttered.

   "Yeah, don't miss me too much, Eri," your father joked before taking a bit of lasagna.

   This. You did good today.

   You're on roller coaster that's only going up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I'm so sorry I've been gone sooooooo long! But I'm back and there's gonna be a lot more new stuff!


End file.
